


fondly scarred

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: ashedue week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Ashedue Week 2020, Comfort, Healing, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Scars, They Are Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Dedue can’t help but chuckle a bit, pulling away from the other to display his leg, pointing at a long and thin scar a few inches above the side of his knee.“This one I think of fondly.”“Care to indulge me as to why?”--day four of ashedue week: scars
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	fondly scarred

**Author's Note:**

> for ashedue week 2020 day four!
> 
> ~~flowers~~ or **scars**

Between the two of them, Ashe and Dedue carry an abundance of scars-- both physical and mental ones. Some were born before the war, but most were the result of it. 

At the inn that the pair of men have come to run together, there have only been instances of healing ones that have worked their way open; holding the other close with trembling hands and attempting to wipe away the tears. 

Recovery was always a difficult road to walk, but at least neither was alone on it anymore.

Ashe would get into these fits some days; like he was on the verge of crumbling completely if he didn’t pour out everything in his heart at that moment. He’s always been like that, so easily overwhelmed by himself. But at least now, he could communicate what he needed. Growing up and effort allow for such words and vulnerability.

A lot of the time, Ashe would just softly request Dedue to let him fawn over the other. An activity that would consist of the larger man allowing his husband to take him by the hand to room and press gentle lips to every scar that found a way onto his body. Fingers would graze over them lightly, his eyes would be glassy-- as soon as a single drop made its way down his cheek, Dedue would move to gather the smaller man into his arms and return the favor.

Dedue wasn’t sure why it brought Ashe so much comfort-- he’d never wanted to push by asking.

Until today, that is. 

Ashe was reading out loud to the other when the question erupted from his husband, and it obviously caught him off guard. It took him a moment to slip the bookmark in and put it aside; hand moving to twirl the hair behind his ear nervously-- Dedue always thought that habit was endearing.

Even with his obvious unease, the silver haired man still smiled in a lovestruck way. It was hard for him not to wear that expression when he looked at the other. 

“Oh, uhm...well, I’m not sure if it will make much sense but... I’d like to replace the bad memories associated with them with good ones. Better ones.” A shuttered sigh escaped him.

“I know that we can never truly rid ourselves of burdens like these, but I’d like to think that it’s at least easing them some. To make up for the times...for the times I was not there for you.”

The Duscur man reached for the other’s hands, carefully fitting them into his own with a sad smile.

“It helps. Do not doubt all that you do.”

He was more than aware of his partner’s issues surrounding the years they were separated. It was something they were working on together. Ashe blamed himself for so much-- for things he just shouldn’t, ever since he was just a kid on the streets.

They both had a complex relationship with guilt. It was still something neither of them liked to talk about. Only recently had Ashe learned the names of Dedue’s family members, and Ashe only just started to be able to speak Lonato and Christophe’s out loud. They both struggled with the nature of their survival in different ways. 

Together they were working on it.

Now didn’t seem like the time to attempt to unpack even a pouch of trauma. So Dedue just lifted his husband’s hands to his lips so he could place a loving yet firm kiss on each.

“But please know, not all them were a result of malintent.” He states once their eyes lock again, and immediately confusion begins to wash over Ashe’s features. 

Dedue can’t help but chuckle a bit, pulling away from the other to display his leg, pointing at a long and thin scar a few inches above the side of his knee. 

“This one I think of fondly.”

“Care to indulge me as to why?”

Another laugh and Ashe was pouting. Dedue couldn’t help himself-- the other was just so cute, he had to lean forward and steal a quick kiss before speaking again.

“Because it was you who gave it to me.”

The archer’s entire face paled with a strangled noise, but Dedue didn’t give him time to interject.

“It was the first week of class. You got distracted while practicing, the arrow went extremely off target and scraped me.” He’s smiling as he speaks, large hand cupping Ashe’s cheek.

“I...you are so-- part of me wants to call that romantic, but most of me is upset that you didn’t tell me it was bad enough to scar! All these years I thought it just barely nicked you…”

“I could not be bothered then to care, nor do I now. It is what really got us speaking for the first time. How could I ever regret that?”

Dedue’s voice is so genuine that if Ashe hadn’t immediately surged forward to press their lips together, he would have seen his husband begin to weep.  
“I love you, Dedue.”

“And you know I love you.”

Another kiss, slow and sweet. When they part, Ashe’s cheeks are dusted pink.

“That day, it was-- uhm, it was you, that distracted me. You always did, being so handsome, and kind.”

“I figured that out in time. You wear your heart in your sleeve, my angel.”

They both laugh as Ashe crawls between his husband’s legs before connecting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another late ashedue week fic but what can u do when ur a clown like me lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology!
> 
> hope u enjoyed and thanks for reading!!


End file.
